


Clover

by Dreizehn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Kanna ask Shigure to meet up, but when he goes to the spot she isn't there, so he, Forrest and Velouria search for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for a friend. I've barely seen any of the children's supports and this is uh mostly from my memory of the dlc and the few I have seen so sorry if this out of character. 
> 
> Anyway belated happy birthday I hope you enjoy this!

Shigure looked around the castle in search of his little sister and sighed, where had she run off to? She called him because she said there was something she wanted to talk about, but the girl seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Shigure spotted Forrest and Velouria speaking to one and another and decided to ask them if they saw his sister anywhere. Not to mention Forrest looked like he desperately wanted to escape that conversation. 

“Excuse me, Forrest, Velouria, have you seen Kanna?”

Forrest turned around and looked at Shigure with a raised eyebrow. “No is something wrong?” Forrest questioned with a hint of concern in his voice.

Shigure folded his arms. “She called me out here but I haven't seen her.” Shigure was starting to wonder if she was scheming something, or if maybe something happened.

“We could help you search for her…” Velouria offered. Shigure smiled. Her nose would definitely be helpful to search for her. They at least wouldn't be on a wild goose chase

“That would be great, thank you,” Shigure said. 

They started to look around, and as they were checking up in a tree, Forrest looked to Shigure and asked, “Do you know why she wanted to meet you?”

Shigure shook his head. He had no clue why she wanted to see him, but she did mention finding something. “Maybe she wanted to show me something?”

“Kanna probably got distracted by something. I'm sure there isn't anything for us to worry about,” Forrest replied.

“Kanna likes that lottery shop right?” Velouria asked as she jumped down from the tree. “Why don't we search for Kanna there?”

Shigure and Forrest exchanged looks. It sounded like a pretty good idea. 

The three went to the lottery shops tent, and inside was Sakura sitting at the counter with a bored expression. She brightened up at the sight of the three visitors.

“Mother!?” Forrest shouted as he flinched back. Velouria and Shigure looked at him curiously. What was with that reaction?

“Hi honey…”

Velouria raised an eyebrow, both of them were being weird. “Did something happen between you two?” Velouria asked, which caused Sakura to avert her eyes.

“Well… it's just, the last time I handled the work here, I may have… dumped the work on Forrest and ran.”

Shigure tilted his head. “Why?”

“Azura was chasing me around trying to tell me scary stories!”

Shigure wasn't even sure if he should be surprised by that news. He wasn't surprised his mother was being mischievous and tormenting her younger sister.

“...I apologize on her behalf,” Shigure said, looking down apologetically. 

“It's fine! I got her to stop… mostly. Anyway, why don't one of you try giving it a spin?”

“It's wrong to promote gambling to children,” Velouria mumbled, which earned a light smack on her back from Shigure.

Forrest looked like he was debating going forward, but eventually decided to give it a try anyway and walked up to the table.

“Good luck!” Shigure called.

Forrest grabbed the handle and spent it around a few times before stopping and anxiously waiting for the ball to come out.

With a small thump. A gold ball fell out and Sakura clapped. “Congratulations! Here, a moon festival for gold prize!” she said as she reached in the back and handed over the rod to Forrest.

“Thanks mom!” Forrest smiled happily as he looked down at the prize, then shook his head and looked at Shigure. “Sorry, we should get back to looking for Kanna.”

“Yes, I'm worried she might be causing trouble.”

Velouria side glanced at Shigure, then quietly mumbled, “No faith in your own sister.” 

The three said their goodbyes to Sakura then left the lottery shop to continue their search for Kanna. Unfortunately they weren't exactly sure where to start.

However soon after they heard a high pitched scream that sounded awfully similar to Selkie. The three exchanged looks then ran over to the sound and found Kanna attached to Selkie’s tail.

“Kanna my tail is not a toy!”

“But it's so fluffy!”

“Kanna, let her go.” Shigure said as he approached the two. Kanna’s eyes beamed as she heard her brother calling her name and she detached herself from Selkie and ran over towards Shigure.

“Big brother, look!” She said as she held out a four-leaf-clover towards him to see. 

“A four-leaf-clover?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “I also found a master seal, a silver sword, and a heal rod!” she exclaimed as she threw all the things she found on to the floor.

“Oh my…” Forrest said as he looked down at all the items in surprise. Where did she get all this stuff? What in the world has this girl been doing.

“How did you find all of this?” Shigure asked curiously. He didn't think this stuff would just be lying around camp.

“They were lying around camp!”

“Lady luck,” Velouria said, staring at Kanna with amazement. 

Shigure reached his hand out and patted Kanna on the head. “You should give those to father,” he said. Kanna nodded her head, which caused Shigure to smile. “With that said, was this the reason you wanted to see me?”

“Yep!” Kanna turned around then proceeded to make her way out.

“That girl is certainly whimsical,” Velouria said as they watched Kanna leaving.

“Certainly,” Shigure responded with a faint smile. At least everything was okay.


End file.
